L'Après
by Assurdiato
Summary: L'existence de Harry Potter avait été étroitement liée à celle de Tom Jedusor, et ce, depuis sa naissance. Son ombre avait plané sur lui toute sa vie durant et il avait porté une partie de son âme à l'intérieur de lui. Aujourd'hui, il était vide, seul, libre. Alors que le monde tentait de se relever de la guerre, tous étaient plus conscients que jamais de la valeur de la vie.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : l'histoire initiale et les personnages appartiennent à cette femme géniale qu'est Joanne Rowling.

Assis en tailleur, Harry observait les mots gravés sur la pierre taillée qui pointait vers le ciel, au milieu du parc de Poudlard, non loin de la tombe de marbre dans laquelle reposait Albus Dumbledore. « À la mémoire des résistants tombés pour la paix ». Ses yeux parcouraient les noms qu'il aurait pu citer dans l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient énumérés, tant il avait passé de temps à les observer. Colin et Deny Crivey, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, chacun de ces noms lui donnait invariablement l'impression d'avoir la gorge enserrée dans un étau.

« Encore ici, Harry. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix abrupte et familière. Il se leva. Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule, lui donnant l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Ils se mirent en route vers les grandes portes de chêne. Ils entrèrent dans la grand hall, passèrent devant l'escalier de marbre à nouveau intact puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle qui semblait n'avoir jamais été dévastée par la plus grande bataille magique des temps modernes.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le 2 mai 1998. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Harry se trouvait déjà à Poudlard avant le 1er septembre. En réalité, lui et une équipe d'une trentaine de sorciers et de sorcières avaient travaillé avec acharnement pour que la remise en route de l'école soit si rapide. Certaines parties du château n'étaient pas encore réhabilitées, mais tout était prêt pour que les cours puissent reprendre. Les parties communes ne gardaient aucune trace des événements dramatiques survenus en mai, si ce n'est celles qui étaient volontaires, les tours abritant les salles communes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle avaient été remises en état, tout comme la plupart des salles de classe, et les cachots n'avaient presque pas subi de dommage.

Minerva McGonagall, nommée directrice de Poudlard par le ministère une fois reprit en main par Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait envoyé à tous les élèves qui étaient censés être en train d'achever leur septième année d'études en ce moment-même, un hibou postal leur proposant de retourner à Poudlard pour une exceptionnelle « huitième année » durant laquelle ils pourraient passer leurs ASPICs. Harry avait reçu la sienne un matin de mai dans la cuisine du Terrier, à peine quelques semaines après la chute de Voldemort. Sa première impulsion avait été, sans hésitation, de répondre un grand oui. Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison, son lieu de réconfort, de chaleur. Et puis, il l'imagina sans l'idée (révoltante ! dirait Hermione) d'un Dobby s'affairant au milieu des autres elfes de maison dans les cuisines et susceptible de lui faire une de ses visites impromptues, sans les sollicitations incessantes et souvent agaçantes de Colin ou de son frère Deny, sans le redoutable cours de potion de Rogue dans son cachot sinistre, Rogue qu'il était d'ailleurs parfois agréable de détester. Sans l'insouciance relative dans laquelle il vivait avant de voir Albus Dumbledore s'abattre sur le sol du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Son Poudlard existait-il toujours ?

« Sans ASPIC, on ne peut pas espérer faire de grandes carrières, remarqua Hermione.

Tu as détruit toi-même un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort, tu peux être ministre la Magie si tu veux », répliqua Ron.

Elle lui adressa un regard septique.

Observant la scène, Harry pensa que, certes, il avait toujours ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait Ginny. Il avait Hagrid. Si tant est qu'ils décident tous de retourner à l'école.

La vie au Terrier n'était plus exactement ce qu'elle avait été jadis. Les choses, les gens, semblaient tourner au ralenti. Mrs Weasley s'agitait plus encore que d'habitude. Elle ne passait pas un seul instant sans occupation. Elle s'arrangeait pour que la maison soit toujours pleine de monde et cuisinait, rangeait, lavait, triait, sans ménagement. Mr Weasley passait beaucoup de temps au ministère, organisant sa restructuration, et lorsqu'il était présent, il semblait souvent perdu dans ses pensées, désorienté. Bill était celui qui prenait les choses en main, il était le fil solide qui tentait de décharger, comme il le pouvait, ses parents de leurs responsabilités. George ne faisait que peu d'apparitions au Terrier, préférant la solitude de sa boutique du chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il arrivait que l'un de ses frères ou sa mère arrivent à le convaincre de se joindre à l'un des fréquents repas surpeuplés au Terrier, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et sa présence, bien que personne ne le formula à haute voix, emplissait l'air ambiant d'une intense tristesse, à peine supportable.

Ron tentait d'être fidèle à lui-même. Mais Harry surprenait parfois son regard se perdre dans le lointain et son visage perdre toute expression. Hermione le remarquait aussi et lui prenait la main en serrant doucement. Ron lui souriait et reprenait contenance. Quant à Ginny, elle apparaissait souvent les yeux discrètement rougis et le sourire forcé.

Harry avait passé des heures entières avec Ginny, à lui raconter le moindre détail concernant les Horcruxes, les Reliques de la mort et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'année qui avait précédé. Elle en fit autant, lui expliquant Poudlard sous le contrôle des Mangemorts. Il semblait à Harry qu'elle était plus spontanée dans les moments qu'ils passaient seuls ensembles, plus sincère. En ce qui le concernait, elle arrivait à lui faire oublier les morts qui l'habitaient.

Et au milieu de cette douleur, que chacun assimilait et extériorisait à sa façon, le Terrier semblait être devenu le carrefour des festivités liées à la chute de Voldemort. Presque tous les soirs, cinq ou dix convives, invités ou non, s'attablaient autour des tables de bois usées alignées dans le jardin aux côtés des Weasley, devant un repas préparé par Mrs Weasley. Parmi les visages qui défilaient, on retrouvait fréquemment Hagrid, Luna ou Neville, mais aussi parfois d'anciens membres de l'Ordre tels qu'Elphias Doge ou Arabella Figg. Même Mr et Mrs Granger avaient fait le déplacement après qu'Hermione ai levé le sortilège d'Amnésie qu'elle leur avait jeté.

Elle avait attendu une journée après la Dernière Bataille. Sa nervosité et son appréhension étaient montés progressivement et elle avait passé une nuit à errer dans le Terrier, qu'ils avaient tous rejoint le jour même. Ron l'avait trouvée dans le petit salon vers 2h, à faire les cent pas en suivant les motifs du tapis ovale au tour de la table basse.

« Le somnambulisme se soigne très bien à Ste Mangouste, tu sais. »

Hermione sursauta et se figea. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un d'eux ne bouge.

« Et si je n'y arrivais pas, dit Hermione d'une voix anxieuse. Et si je ne pouvais pas leur rendre leurs souvenirs.

Bien sur que tu vas y arriver, tu es la meilleure pour ces choses-là, répondit Ron sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Et s'ils ne se rappellent jamais plus de moi », ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le tapis.

Une larme s'écrasa à ses pieds, puis un flot coula sur l'épaule de Ron qui s'était avancé pour la tenir serrée contre lui.

Le matin suivant, Ron insista pour l'accompagner. Ils transplanèrent ensemble dans une ruelle dont Hermione savait qu'elle était souvent déserte. Ils marchèrent sans un mot pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione s'arrêta brusquement devant la façade d'une maison de pierres coincée entre deux autres, identiques. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Ron lui prit la main pour l'entrainer doucement vers le perron, puis, voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à le faire, frappa trois coups sur la porte de bois verni. Mrs Granger ouvrit et Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Mrs Granger aimablement.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, toujours tétanisée.

« Oui, heu... Voilà, nous sommes... » balbutia-t-il.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon dont ils entreraient dans la maison. Cependant, Mrs Granger observait sa fille de manière perplexe.

« J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà vues. Nous connaissons-nous ? »

Hermione sembla ragaillardie par cet encouragement.

« Oui, je suis la fille de l'un de vos cousins éloignés, Henri, se reprit-elle. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vues, mais mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et voici mon... compagnon », ajouta t-elle.

Ron retint un sourire.

« Henri ! s'exclama Mrs Granger. Incroyable ! Mais entrez donc ! » les invita-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

Les laissant une minute dans le hall, elle se hâta d'aller chercher son mari.

« Ton ''compagnon'' ? » rigola Ron.

Hermione lui répondit par une sourire de défi et un haussement d'épaule. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et, au moment même où ses parents réapparaissaient avec un sourire accueillant, elle prononça d'un ton assuré la formule : _rapellare_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Granger, sonné tout comme sa femme, demanda :

« Hermione, ma chérie, mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de ses parents étonnés.

Ginny descendit dans la cuisine, ce fameux matin de mai, et jeta un regard interrogateur sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, et sur les lettres identiques qu'ils tenaient à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une lettre de Poudlard, répondit Ron. On nous propose d'y retourner. »

Le regard de Ginny se focalisa sur Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Eh bien moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Hermione. Après tout, nous n'avons pas fini d'étudier, la septième année est l'une des plus importante.

Oui, mais si on a le droit de refuser, c'est qu'on en sait suffisamment, non ? dit Ron.

Pas nécessairement, c'est simplement que l'école n'est plus obligatoire après la majorité. Fred et George ont bien quitté l'école avant de passer leurs ASPICs... »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Oh, pardon », dit-elle confuse.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles chacun regardait le sol.

« Je vais y retourner », dit soudain Harry.

Ginny releva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire d'autre ? » acheva Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Après qu'il l'eut quitté le jour suivant la Grande Bataille, il se passa un mois avant que Harry ne retourne à Poudlard, un jeudi matin. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, l'école était méconnaissable. Des morceaux entiers du château avait été arrachés et certaines de ses salles n'étaient plus qu'un champ de ruines. Il en restait cependant quelques parcelles intactes, notamment son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor, que Harry avait rejoint subrepticement quelques heures après avoir tué Tom Jedusor. Il s'était alors glissé sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin et Kreattur, le visage réjouit, lui avait apporté un généreux sandwich et un jus de citrouille bien frais.

Ce fameux jeudi, Harry avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard seul, une fois n'était pas coutume, puis avait marché jusqu'à l'école, sans cesser d'être abordé, interpellé, sollicité par les passants qu'il croisait. Après avoir franchi le grand portail de fer forgé, il traversa le parc. Il fut surpris de ne croiser personne sur sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les grande portes de chêne. Une dizaine de sorcier s'agitaient dans le grand Hall et de même, Harry le vit par les portes ouvertes, dans la Grande Salle. Tous trop occupés par leurs travaux en cours, aucun ne fit attention à lui et Harry prit naturellement la direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus le sien. La gargouille était à nouveau sur son socle. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe.  
« Euh... Fizwizbiz ? Patacitrouilles ? Malice Réglisse ? tenta Harry. Dumbledore aimait les friandises, continua-t-il, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le cas de McGonagall... »

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, la gargouille fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer.  
« Dumbledore ? C'était ça ? »

Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »  
Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, le professeur McGonagall eut une expression étonnée et chaleureuse, l'une comme l'autre relativement rares chez elles, se leva et contourna son bureau. Harry, lui, ne put s'empêcher de diriger immédiatement son regard vers le visage endormi d'Albus Dumbledore dans son portrait.

« Mr Potter, quelle surprise. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bien, merci professeur. »

Il observa un instant la pièce. Elle était plus sobre que du temps où Dumbledore y habitait. La plupart des objets étranges de sa collection avaient disparu, mais d'autres n'avaient pas bougé, dont la Pensine.

« Je sais que c'est une démarche inhabituelle de la part d'un élève, reprit-il, mais j'aimerais participer à la remise en état du château, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que vous acceptiez de terminer vos études, vous, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, dit-elle.

Et moi d'apprendre que vous étiez nommée Directrice, répondit Harry.

L'équipe qui restaure actuellement le château est composée d'un grand nombre de sorciers très compétents et spécialisés dans la construction magique, reprit McGonagall d'un air impassible qui lui ressemblait nettement plus. Mais deux bras de plus ne leur seront sans doute pas inutiles. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la tour de Gryffondor si vous le désirez.

Je vous remercie beaucoup. Il y a autre chose...

Bien sur, le coupa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Oui, en réalité, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'il serait normal de rendre hommage à ceux qui sont morts ici... avec une stèle peut-être, ou un monument », hésita Harry.

Encore une fois, McGonagall esquissa un sourire. Elle retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau massif et entreprit de former une pile avec les liasses de feuilles répandues devant elle.

« La partie du parc dans laquelle se situe la tombe d'Albus me semble toute indiquée », répondit-elle simplement.

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu vas t'en aller alors ? » demanda Ginny.  
Elle, Ron et Harry étaient assis dans le jardin du Terrier à l'ombre d'un hêtre.  
« Je pourrais revenir très souvent, tenta de la rassurer Harry, je n'ai aucune obligation de rester là-bas.  
D'abord Hermione qui part avec ses parents et maintenant toi... dit Ron de mauvaise grâce.  
Une petite partie de Quidditch les jeunes ? cria Charly de l'autre bout du jardin.  
Excellente idée ! » s'exclama Harry, soulagé.  
Il tendit une main à Ginny, pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle attrapa sans le regarder.

Charly était resté quelques semaines au Terrier après la Bataille de Poudlard. Sa présence était légère, agréable, car il n'exprimait jamais sa peine et ne la laissait pas même apparaître. Harry avait fini par poser la question à Ron. « Il est comme ça Charly, il déteste s'épancher », avait-il répondu simplement. Cependant, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde de la tristesse de l'aîné des enfants Weasley, car il n'avait pas réussi à la cacher le jour de l'enterrement de son frère.

_

L'épreuve qu'avait constituée cette journée avait été l'un des moments les plus douloureux de la vie de Harry. C'était la seconde fois que Harry assistait à l'enterrement d'un sorcier, mais, à la différence de celui de Dumbledore, la foule était moins dense ce jour-là. La délégation du ministère de la Magie, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme tel, n'avait été constitué que de Kingsley et d'un petit nombre d'employés tels qu'Amos Diggory ou le vieux sorcier au dos vouté du nom de Perkins qui partageait le bureau de Mr Weasley au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Les familles de sorciers habitant les environs, les Lovegood et les Faucett, étaient présentes. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient faits le déplacement, pour la plupart anciens membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Harry ou de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le maître de cérémonie était le même petit homme aux cheveux en épis qu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore et au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il avait prononcé un éloge funèbre, que Harry, là encore, n'avait pas écouté, devant l'assemblée réunie en plein air dans le petit cimetière ombragé de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.  
Les choses étaient restées supportables jusqu'à ce que George prenne la parole. Face à tous ceux qui étaient réunis, il avait parlé d'une voix claire.  
« Vous savez, commença t-il d'un air un peu amusé, Fred aurait vraiment détesté tout cela. Tous ces gens tirés à quatre épingles, en robe noire, le visage solennel. Il aurait sûrement balancé un ou deux Feuxfous Fuseboum, histoire de pimenter tout ça. »  
Un léger rire se répandit.  
« Je suppose qu'il faut que je vous dise à quel point il était un être formidable, que je souligne ses grandex qualités, l'humour, la compassion, l'audace. Et puis, que je termine en racontant à quel point il va me manquer et combien je l'aimais. »  
Il s'interrompit un instant, son regard s'assombrit et tomba dans le vague, et sa voix était plus basse lorsqu'il reprit.  
« Il faisait partie de moi... rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. »

De retour au Terrier, il régnait une ambiance que ce lieu n'avait sans doute jamais connu auparavant. La moitié des personnes présentes à l'enterrement était partie, mais la petite maison était pourtant pleine. De petits groupes de personnes étaient éparpillés un peu partout, se tenant debout, chuchotant entre eux, se faisant discret. Cette discrétion était pesante. Dans le petit salon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson étaient silencieusement assis, dans une sorte de torpeur collective.  
Soudain, George dit :  
« Et si on montait ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est mort ici. »  
Tous approuvèrent et avancèrent en file indienne, sauf Ron qui s'était attardé un instant. Ils suivirent George jusque dans la chambre de Bill et Charly, la plus grande. Ron les rattrapa, tenant quelque chose sous sa robe de sorcier.  
« Pour toi, Ginny, c'est interdit, dit-il en agitant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait subtilisée. Tu es trop jeune.  
J'en ai déjà bu, je te signale. Et j'aurais 17 ans dans deux mois, s'exclama-t-elle.  
Trois », corrigea-t-il.  
Il déboucha la bouteille, porta le goulot à sa bouche, mais se ravisa pour dire :  
« À Fred. »  
Et il en bue une gorgée. Il tendit ensuite la bouteille à son frère qui la prit et bu à son tour. Il la donna à Harry sans dire un mot. Celui-ci imita les deux autres. La boisson lui brula la gorge et il fronça le nez, mais la délicieuse sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressentit le soir ou Fol œil était mort ne tarda pas à se répandre à nouveau en lui. La bouteille passa ainsi entre toutes les mains. Arrivé au tour de Hermione, celle-ci hésita.  
« Allez Hermione, s'il y a un jour où tu peux te le permettre, c'est bien celui-là », dit Ron.  
Elle prit le whisky brusquement et en avala une trop grosse gorgée. Elle se mit à tousser et à crachoter, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues. S'en suivit un fou-rire contagieux qui dura cinq bonnes minutes. Une étrange euphorie s'installa, nourrie par le besoin vital de s'éloigner le plus longtemps possible de l'horreur de la mort de Fred.  
Le volume à l'intérieur de la bouteille baissa peu à peu.  
« Tu as eu une riche idée Ronald, une fois n'est pas coutume, dit George.  
Ginny ! » s'exclama Ron.  
Elle avait attendu que tous soient un peu ivres avant de saisir la bouteille.  
« Oh, laisse la, ras-bas-joie ! Elle a autant le droit de noyer son chagrin que toi !  
Merci Angelina », dit Ginny en adressant à Ron une moue vengeresse.

À partir de ce moment, la journée devint un peu chaotique. D'abord, il y eut l'hilarité générale, exacerbée à chaque blague plus ou moins intelligible et rarement hilarante. Ensuite, virent les grandes discussions philosophiques et passionnées, mais assez peu constructives. Après, ils se mirent à danser au son de l'hymne de Poudlard qu'ils ne chantaient pas tous sur le même air. Puis, la plupart d'entre eux pleurèrent, serrés les uns contre les autres. Et lorsque George et Angelina s'embrassèrent fougueusement et roulèrent sur le dos, Ginny se leva et quitta la pièce, rattrapée par Harry et très vite suivie par Ron, Hermione et Lee.  
Ginny et Harry avaient déjà disparu lorsque les autres débouchèrent dans les escaliers.  
« Bon écoutez, moi je vais rentrer, dit Lee d'une voix pâteuse. Dites à George que je passerais le voir à la boutique. »  
Et il s'en alla. Les autres restèrent debout un instant sans bouger.  
« C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, le whisky, dit Ron.  
Tu crois ? » répondit Hermione.

_

Note de l'auteure : Merci beaucoup aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, c'est très enrichissant, et à tous ceux qui ont lu ceci.


End file.
